1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid substance crushing vehicle which is able to move to various places such as an incombustible substance collecting place, sightseeing places, etc. and is able to break and crush solid substances such as glass products, chinaware, bricks, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, treatment of incombustible solid substances has been a problem due to an increase of glass products and products made of chinaware, bricks, etc.
Conventionally, after solid substances such as glass products, chinaware, bricks, etc. were gathered at a predetermined place, a collecting truck collected the solid substances and conveyed the same to a treatment facility of incombustibles, where they were broken, crushed and screened.
Furthermore, with respect to glass products such as glass bottles, some may be re-used as they are, and the rest are broken and crushed to be cullets of glass waste. The cullets are classified according to colors and foreign substances are eliminated therefrom. Thereafter the cullets are heated and melted, and they are re-used as the material for glass bottles.
However, on islands or sightseeing at places, etc., a great deal of time and cost are required to convey incombustibles to a treatment facility, since only a small number of collection times by the collecting truck may be available. Accordingly a problem arises where the treatment capacity of solid substances such as glass products, chinaware, bricks, etc. does not catch up with the quantity of discharged solid substances.
Therefore, a transportable type glass crushing system is available which can move to any optional place and is able to break and crush solid substances such as glass products like glass bottles, chinaware, bricks, etc., comprising, on the truck deck, etc., a glass crushing machine, a bucket type charging conveyor for charging glass products such as glass bottles into charging a port of the glass crushing machine, a screw type transfer conveyor connected to the lower part of the glass crushing machine and used for conveying crushed substances, a grain size selector connected to the transfer conveyor and used for screening crushed substances according to the grain sizes, and a suction type dust collector connected to the glass crushing machine.
However, the abovementioned conventional glass crushing system has the following shortcomings and problems.
A problem arises, where when charging solid substances such as glass products into a glass crushing machine, it is necessary to unload a charging conveyor from a deck of a vehicle such as a truck with a bucket of a bucket type charging conveyor, which is used for charging solid substances, matched to the charging opening of a glass crushing machine. Accordingly the working efficiency of charging the solid substances is made insufficient, and some working space to unload the charging conveyor is required.
Since a screw type transfer conveyor which transfers crushed substances via a crushed substance collecting portion having an inclined side wall, is connected to the lower part of a glass crushing machine, a scraper for collecting crushed substances is provided at the crushed substance collecting portion in order to cause the crushed substances to fall onto the transfer conveyor, and a vibrator for vibrating the side walls of the crushed substance collecting portion is disposed at the crushed substance collecting portion. However, a problem arises where the structure thereof is very complicated, and the maintenance thereof is not easy. Furthermore, since the transfer conveyor is constructed to be screw-like, the crushed substances may fall down through the clearance portions, and the transfer performance is not good.
Furthermore, since crushed substances transferred by a screw-type transfer conveyor are collected at one place, there are problems, that is, it is necessary to replace crushed substance collecting cases in a case where the the grain size of the crushed substance is changed, and a lift or the like is required when unloading the collecting cases from the deck of a vehicle such as a truck.
Still furthermore, in a case where glass products such as glass bottles, etc. are crushed, it is impossible to classify them according to the colors. Therefore, if the crushed substances are re-used as cullets, plenty of time and manpower are required to classify the crushed substances according to the colors. Therefore, the working efficiency is very bad.